


Aperture Heights

by orphan_account



Series: Portal Stories: Chell [1]
Category: Bioshock (series), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Bio-refrences, Combustible Lemons, School, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to uncover the truth about Aperture,Chell must find the ASHPD,explore a testing shaft and ride a bus to Upper Michigan in this wacky school adventure where cryostasis is normal and the principal has a combustible lemon desktoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aperture Heights

This is a weird school. I mean there are the normal things, like saying"Here" when Mrs. Turner says "Chell" during morning attendance and then there are the weird things, like coming out of cryostasis in dormitories or periodic evacuations from "fails" from downstairs and the fact that Aperture Heights has 2 lobbies. Every class is pretty normal except for lunch, where instead of going to a cafeteria to get food we have to go to weird food serving stations and get food. Aperture Heights also has weird rails on the ceiling throughout the school "management rails". I think they are for maintainance or at least that's what Mr. Johnson says. Things like those are the reasons for Operation Aperture. Sorry, pardon me. I forgot to tell you what Operation Aperture is. Operation Aperture is a mission between me and my friends to find answers about Aperture Heights. My part was to find a piece of equipment we would need. Operation Aperture was in T-1 hours and I just needed to sit through 10th period science class where Mrs. Turner was droning on about the Handheld Portal Device and how it worked well I was thinking about this thing called GLaDOS which Mrs. Turner mentioned during Computer Lab and what it was. And then the bell rang. And it rang again and again and again. Now if you haven't been to Aperture Heights, you don't know that that signal means " A test subject has gone rouge and escaped from downstairs". What everyone didn't know was that the alarm was part of Operation Aperture. During the confusion, I snuck into Mr. Johnson's office and tried to open his closet. It was locked, of course but Mr. Johnson had left the key on his desk. I picked up the key, fitted it into the lock and the door opened. There was some papers and a very large device, the ASHPD. I had seen pictures of it during science class, but I had never seen it in person. And then I heard someone in the antichamber and on a snap decision, smashed the office window with the Device and shot a portal through to Mrs. Turner's open window. I landed next to my desk and shoved the device in my desk. Good. Now I just had to wait for the retrieval team to come during bedtime. I walked to the dormitories, gave myself a pat on the back, stripped of all my clothes and stepped into the stasis pod. I felt a sudden, unusual tug as the pod was pulled up. I then was moved along a management rail and then surprisingly came face to face with Caroline Johnson the 2nd. Caroline pushed a few buttons and the pod's lid opened and I stepped out, cold, naked and confused. I asked her how she did that and she said "Clothes now,Questions later" and led me into another room which had clothes that looked similar to our school uniforms ( white tank top, grey underwear and a one-piece jumpsuit). I put them on and then Caroline told me to put on these weird boots she snagged from her mom's office. "They are Long Fall Boots". "They prevent you from taking fall damage". I asked " Where are we". She said " We are downstairs. We are where all the fails come from . Welcome to Test Shaft 10". She led me over to a room where she gave me the portal gun and we set off. We walked through some maintanince shafts until we arrived at a large vault door. Caroline said "Ahh, here we are. Test Shaft 10. Chell, go stand by that switch and when I say go, pull the lever." When she said go, I pulled the lever like Booker DeWitt. The vault took a while to open but when it opened it revealed a much smaller door. We ran to the elevator and rode it down to the level of the door which Caroline was holding open. We where then in the first testchamber. This first chamber was easy, get the cube and put it on the button. Simple. We then had to move onto the next chamber, the next and the next. On the catwalk after Testchamber 4 we heard Mr Johnson rant about lemons and how he got his famous combustible lemon desktoy. During Testchamber 6 half of the chamber got covered in blue goo which we soon discovered was bouncy. After Chamber 10 the elevator took us into another sphere. After finishing what felt like the 100th test (actually the 30th) the elevator took us into a chamber filled with green gas. Neurotoxin! she exclaimed. And then she got caught in an exursion funnel and couldn't get out. I tried to help her but there was nothing I could do. She collapsed dead and I pulled her body out. After we got out of the room, I tried everything (I know CPR) to bring Caroline back but I couldn't. So we went upstairs and pressed the panic button and said "Can I speak to Mrs. Johnson. Your daughter is dead, what can we do." She said to put her into the stasis pod beside me. We did that, and then heard a voice say "Powerup Initiated" and the stuff in the chamber next to us started rattling. After a couple minutes, it drew itself up and a voice said "Powerup Complete". A different voice, sounding like a robotic version of Caroline said "Hello" . Over the phone, Mrs. Johnson said "Where are you, anyway. Well I was figuring out what the voice was, another student answered "Were at the bottom of Test Shaft 10. She said "What! Why are you there! I'm coming to get you." I turned my head and saw a poster. That's when all the pieces came together in my head. Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. GLaDOS. It all made sense. That was where the voice came from. I sat down at the computer and remembered Mr. Johnson's office. There was a sticky-note on the desk that said "Login:cjohnson Password:tier 3" I typed in "Login" and then typed "CJohnson" and typed "Password" and then "tier 3" and was presented with a screen that said "GLaDOS version 1.7. I typed "Neurotoxin" and then "Lift Call". I cried while we walked to the lift. I pressed the button for "G" and the elevator rose to where the end of the school hallway was. I told the rest of the group to go to class, while I walked to Mr. Johnson's room. I walked in and took the papers out of his locker which had the Aperture Heights symbol stamped on the top. I took them to the library and read over them. Shower curtain contracts, school papers,and something that caught my attention. A paper with Aperture Heights written on it along with an adress. There was another line "Aperture Laboratories" and another adress,in Upper Michigan. Suddenly, I heard someone approaching. I picked up a random wrench, and swung just as they entered the room. And then I ghasped. It was my dad! But there was no time for saying sorry. I gathered up Operation Aperture and left the building. We boarded a school bus parked outside and presented a slip that said we were on a field trip that I had gotten Caroline to sign in case we needed it. He didn't question us and started the bus. During the ride, a random man in a suit and tie, with a briefcase started speaking to me. He said "This is going to be a long ride , so I will take the liberty of inserting you, closer. But I do expect a, price for my deeds". I was then teleported onto a different bus which looked like a school bus. One man on the bus said "Looks like we've got ourselves another test subject, do we". The bus stopped shortly at a building labled "Aperture Laboratories". I said "Come on were here. Guys? Guys?! Where are you. Oh well, I guess i'm on my own here". I got off the bus and entered the building. An armed gaurd asked for my security pass. I presented the field trip pass. I was admitted into the facility. I boarded a train and something that looked like a yellow-eyed metal eyeball emerged from the ceiling. I jumped back and it spoke! I told me it's name was Virgil. I told it to shut up and get me to the offices. Once I arrived, Virgil followed and I looked for information on any thing involving Aperture. Virgil kept saying "Are you sure you should be doing this". I found enough info and the misterious figure from the trip teleported me to Cleveland where I presented the info to the police. They decided to close down the school. The G-Man (which I later figured out was his name) forced me into a stasis pod back at Aperture. Stay tuned for Secrets of Aperture Part 2


End file.
